Sunrise
by EvelynandRose
Summary: It's May in France and the eve of the June Rebellion in Paris. Enjolras and his friends are busy preparing to start a revolution when he meets Cosette. The two become friends and Cosette begins to fall in love with Enjolras. But, what will happen once the rebellion starts? Will Enjolras's only love be France? -By Evelyn
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! When going through the Les Mis fanfictions, I realized there weren't that many Cosette and Enjolras stories so I decided to try and write one. Feel free to review and leave feedback. I really value all your opinions! Here's the first chapter, I hope you like it!**

**-Evey**

Chapter 1

"The time to act is now, we cannot allow the king and his selfish advisors to further oppress the people of this country! We must fight for the people of France, for those who have no say in their fate, for those who go hungry each day and for those who have no hope in France. We fight for equality, liberty and freedom from those who try to take those away from us!"

Cosette watched the young man on stage continue his speech passionately. She was fascinated with the words he spoke although she hadn't experienced the hardships that he mentioned for a very long time. She hadn't met anyone so passionate about a cause before, and so eager to risk everything to bring about change. She turned her gaze to glance at her father, Jean Valjean's, reaction, but his face revealed none of his thoughts. She quickly looked back to the speaker, afraid of missing anything he said. She intended to take in every word since it had been a wonder that she had convinced her father to let her come in the first place.

They had been walking in the city square in the market shopping for the night's dinner and a new dress for her when Cosette had heard raised voices coming from inside a cafe. She knew that the members of the group at the cafe were made up mostly of university students who were fiercely opposed to the king and the terrible conditions of the poor**.** They were revolutionaries and she had always wanted to attend one of their public speeches and decided that today would be the day. It was as good of a day as any, the sun was shining brightly and the world seemed to be poised on the edge of something new.

"Papa?" she asked sweetly, "might today be a good day to attend one of those speeches?"

Her father, always protective, but wanting to please her asked, "Which one, Cosette?" Then he raised his eyebrows in concern, "Surely you don't mean one of those revolutionary speeches that the students always make?"

Cosette nodded earnestly. "Yes Papa, that is the one," she replied.

He had refused at first, but with her persistence, Cosette finally persuaded him to relent on the condition that he would accompany her.

"Really Papa, it is not dangerous, only a speech!" she exclaimed, knowing well that he disapproved of the students' brash and sometimes unsensible ideas.

After the speech was over, Cosette and her father made their way to the exit of the cafe.

As they exited, Valjean spotted one of his companions from the church that they attended and began to talk with him.

"I'll be back in one moment, Papa," Cosette whispered. "I just need to go back in the cafe for a moment."

Valjean nodded reluctantly. "Yes Cosette, but be careful and hurry back," he said, assuming she had left something in the cafe.

Cosette walked back in and instantly spotted the person that she had wanted so badly to talk to. He was not hard to see in the crowd for he was the only one wearing a bright red coat. As she approached she could hear parts of his conversation with another revolutionary.

"Yes, and would we have the their support? The people's? Lamarque's? We are fighting for the people, but how do we know they will fight for themselves?" he questioned rapidly.

The other student leaned towards his ear and whispered and he smiled, obviously hearing something pleasing.

Cosette took that moment to interrupt. "Excuse me, _monsieur_," she addressed him, "I couldn't help but overhear your speech and I was so very interested by it that I felt that I had to come talk to you." She lowered her eyes shyly and smiled. _He is so handsome_, she thought as she looked over his lovely features, blue eyes and curly blond hair. He had an such a bright golden appearance and he looked unrealistically painting-like. "By the way, my name's Cosette." she introduced herself.

He turned towards her and bowed politely. "I'm glad you liked the speech, _mademoiselle_, please feel free to come to another. I'm so sorry, but if you'll excuse me-"

"Wait!" Cosette stopped him before he walked away, "I didn't get your name."

"Oh, right. It's Enjolras."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Enjolras. _Cosette thought about the name over and over again as she stared out the into the garden outside her windows. Now the problem was how she would see him again. The only time she would see him was if she went to town with her father and that was not often. Even so, it would be hard enough to go to the cafe. She sighed in exasperation and paced in a circle around her room. Finally, she sat down in bed, frustrated, and blew out the candle.

In another part of the city, Enjolras and his friends stood with their heads bent over a map.  
>"Enjolras," said one of the students, "Maybe this isn't the best idea. We have no idea yet how many will turn out to support us."<p>

Enjolras turned around annoyedly at the student who had said that. "_Monsieur_, you are with us or against us. The people of Paris are suffering, their pleas for help are unheard by the government and we are their voice. If you lack the courage to stand with us, you can leave," he said, looking towards the door of the cafe. "Now, back to the matter at hand-"

"Enjolras, who was that girl who came to talk to you this afternoon?" Marius interrupted.

"Who? Marius can you please focus?"

"The girl with the golden hair who came today, she was wearing a white dress? She was extraordinarily pretty, Enjolras do you not remember talking to her?" Marius asked.

"Marius! I'm too busy with what we are planning right now to try to remember what you are talking about. If you want to ask me, later would be a good time."

Enjolras rolled his eyes. Marius was one of his best friends; they had known each other since they were children but sometimes, he could be so irritating. "Now," he sighed, "Can we please go back to what we were planning?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Enjolras awoke in his apartment the next day to the sunlight shining through his small window. He washed his face with freezing cold water and dressed in his usual outfit but left out the red coat he usually wore since it was incredibly hot that day. He had another speech to make and he knew that he had to gain as much support for the revolution as he could. There were many who would be reluctant to join in. He had heard so many times that since the revolution thirty years ago had done nothing to help the people of France, it was pointless to risk the danger of trying to start another. People were losing hope and that worried Enjolras.

When he got to the cafe, he began to set up for the speeches with Marius.

As some of the students walked onto the stage, Enjolras wrung his hands nervously. He was lost deep in thought until Marius elbowed his and whispered, "That's the girl I was asking you about. Over there." He looked across the room.

Enjolras followed his gaze and saw a delicate looking girl sitting by herself, looking around distractedly. When she saw him, she smiled sweetly then looked away shyly.

She was definitely pretty as Marius said. He had not taken a good look at her the first time he had seen her. She had light golden colored hair that was elegantly twisted into a curl at the back of her head and her delicate features were framed by a white bonnet. She had a certain grace about her, but he could not see why Marius could've been so distracted by her during their meeting yesterday.

When it was Enjolras's turn to speak on stage he strode up confidently and began what he had planned to say. But he quickly became carried away in his message and abandoned the rehearsed speech altogether. As he paused in between sentences he looked in Marius's direction and noticed that his friend was not paying attention at all and was again staring in the golden haired girl's direction. Enjolras then looked towards her and saw her staring up at him with a mixture of admiration and curiosity. When their eyes met, Enjolras was surprised with how intently she stared up at him, and he faltered mid sentence for a moment, but then quickly regained his place in what he was saying.

After he left the stage, Enjolras walked over the where Marius was standing and saw him talking to the girl. He made his way over to Marius, planning to tell him to focus on planning the revolution they had worked so hard to try to start.

"Enjolras!" Marius exclaimed. "This is Cosette. We just met and we were talking about your speech."

_Really? _Enjolras thought. _It didn't seem like you were paying attention to any of it so I doubt you'd have much to talk about._

"I'm sorry," Enjolras said politely. "What was your name again?" he addressed the girl. He was sure that she had told him yesterday, but he had forgotten.

"Oh! It's Cosette," she said.

"Oh yes, Cosette. I'm-"

"Enjolras! Yes, umm, I know, you introduced yourself yesterday." she interrupted.

Marius smiled in amusement but also with a twinge of jealousy that Enjolras was getting all the attention. Enjolras always got all the attention, but he was interested in none of it except using it to promote his cause. He heard Enjolras talking to Cosette and turned his head to listen.

"So, Cosette? What do you think of what I spoke about, _mademoiselle_?" Enjolras asked.

"Well," she started, "I think that you fight for a very admirable cause, but I believe that we must change happen by itself and perhaps, let fate take us where we are meant to go."

"You have obviously been fortunate enough never to have to experience the troubles of the poor then, _mademoiselle_," Enjolras said politely, but slightly annoyed that someone could be so indifferent about fighting for their country.

Cosette laughed, "Oh you'd be surprised," she remarked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! There's quite a lot going on this chapter so I hope you like it! As always, feel free to let me know what you think! And by the way, do you ship Cosette and Enjolras more or Eponine and Enjolras? Or Marius and Eponine? Just trying to decide what to write for my next fanfic. Thanks!**

**-Evey**

Chapter 4

"Papa, I'm going to town!" Cosette called up the stairs.

"Alone?" Valjean questioned.

Cosette sighed, exasperated. "Yes, Papa. Alone."

Valjean hurried down the stairs. "I don't think so, Cosette. I don't think it's safe for a young girl to wander around Paris. I was almost robbed the other day by some scoundrels pretending to be beggars."

"Papa, I am not a child anymore! I can go to Paris alone. It's fine!"

"Cosette, the answer is no. You are not going. And plus, you already went yesterday."

Cosette stamped her foot in frustration. "I cannot grow up so isolated, with no friends. I only wish to go for a few hours! I am so lonely."

Valjean's faced softened. "Only for a few hours," he said.

Cosette's face lit up with a grin. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I will be back in a couple hours! I promise!"

And with that she skipped out the door.

* * *

><p>Enjolras and Marius walked through the streets of Paris trying to avoid all the persistent vendors trying to sell them things.<p>

"When do you think we should start the rebellion?" Enjolras asked loudly. "When will the people rise up against the government?"

"Enjolras!" Marius laughed. "Maybe you shouldn't be saying these things so loudly where so many people can hear you."

Enjolras just ignored him and kept walking.

As the two of them walked into the ABC cafe where all the students were meeting, Marius suddenly rushed across the room to meet someone.

Confused, Enjolras looked across the room to see that Cosette was talking to Marius. He slowly walked over and stood next to Marius.

Cosette, who had been nodding at something Marius was saying turned to see Enjolras there and blushed.

"Hello Enjolras," she said shyly.

"_Mademoiselle_," he nodded to her, politely.

"Would you like to sit with us?" Marius asked.

Enjolras gave Marius an annoyed look. _Now they would get no work done for the day, for Marius will be too busy staring at Cosette and Cosette doesn't even support the revolution,_ he thought.

Cosette smiled. "Yes, that would be very nice."

The three of them sat down and Enjolras began to talk rapidly. Marius contributed nothing at all to the conversation, but Cosette was full of bright, intelligent things to say.

"Well, Cosette. You're definitely a well-educated young lady, I hope you come back to the cafe soon. The revolution needs a mind like yours," Enjolras remarked.

Cosette smiled modestly. "Thank you, you're very kind to say that."

* * *

><p><em>Oh, but what did he think of me? <em>Cosette wondered as she walked home. _I don't want him to just see me as a silly girl, but he was definitely impressed. Oh, but am I just reassuring myself?_ Cosette shook her head and decided not to ponder the matter for the rest of the day.

She made a habit of trying to go to the ABC cafe every other day. She was well-educated and learned because the good upbringing given to her by her father, and quickly impressed Enjolras.

"You really are one of the most intelligent people I know," Enjolras remarked one day.

Cosette blushed, "Thank you, but I think you give me too much credit," she said, always staying humble.

"You deserve the credit, Cosette. Now, what do you think of this?" He slid a paper towards her that he had written. A new revolutionary pamphlet that was going to be published next week.

Cosette scanned the paper with it's side notes and sentences fillings in the margins. "Well," she giggled, "I think you need to make this a little neater. I can hardly read it, really. But the parts that I could read…" she smiled, "They were very good."

She looked up as Marius walked in with a dark-haired, disheveled looking girl in a threadbare gown. As Marius stopped to see some friends, she stood next to him, looking up at him with a mixture of fascination and admiration in her big brown eyes.

"Who's that?" Cosette whispered to Enjolras, looking towards the girl with Marius.

"That's Eponine. She's one of Marius's closest friends," replied Enjolras.

"Eponine? Is that Eponine Thenardier?" Cosette asked.

"Yes, actually. Do you know each other?"

"I knew her when I was a child," Cosette said, "but that was a long time ago."

They sat for a few more minutes until Cosette looked out the window and remarked, "Oh! It's already getting dark out. I should be getting home."

Enjolras stood as well. "Would you like me to walk you back?" he asked.

"Yes, that'd be wonderful. Thank you."

As she turned her back to him and began to walk towards the door, she grinned to herself excitedly that Enjolras would be walking her home.

Marius smiled as she passed him on the way to the door.

"Cosette? Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked shyly.

"Thank you for the offer, but Enjolras has just agreed to, so I'm alright," Cosette replied.

"Alright, well let me at least go get your cloak for you," Marius said.

Enjolras had finally made his way to the door and joined Cosette at her side when Marius returned with her cloak and Eponine trailing behind him. He helped Cosette into the cloak then said goodbye to her. Cosette noticed Eponine staring at her and decided to at least say hello.

"Hello Eponine. I'm Cosette, but you probably don't-"

But Eponine had already walked away.

* * *

><p>"What was that all about? Enjolras asked as he and Cosette began the walk back to her home.<p>

"Oh, it's a long story."

Enjolras gave her a puzzled look but said, "It's alright if you don't want to talk about it."

Cosette laughed. "No, no, it's okay. I'll tell you."

So she began her story. "When I was very young," she started, "My mother left me in the care of a couple who ran an inn. She thought that I would be better off with them because she had to work day and night to support us. But the innkeepers weren't the good people she thought they were. I was a servant to them and they treated me terribly. And their daughter, Eponine, well, she was just as bad as her parents. I was miserable until my adopted father took me into his care."

Enjolras looked at this girl, who seemed very different than the carefree, delicate girl he'd expected her to be.

"Cosette, that's so terrible, I'm so sorry that happened to you." he said.

"It was a long time ago," she shrugged.

"Eponine has definitely changed," Enjolras remarked. "She's a very sweet girl now and extremely tough too. Her life isn't easy at all. It is them we must fight for, we have to overthrow this terrible government in order to save the people like Eponine, those who are forever stuck in the cycle of poverty," he proclaimed loudly.

"You shouldn't say those things so loudly, Enjolras. Especially in public, you could get in trouble you know?" Cosette remarked.

Enjolras nodded, absentmindedly. "Of course, of course," he said, never heeding anyone's advice. "Now let's talk about something other than warning me against my own loud voice," he smiled.

"Like what?" Cosette giggled.

"Like how Marius really likes you?" Enjolras suggested. "But does the lovely Cosette feel the same way. Who does she secretly admire?" he asked jokingly.

"Now it wouldn't be a secret if I told you, would it?" Cosette replied, cleverly.

Enjolras laughed. "I suppose I don't get to know then?"

Cosette shook her head and grinned.

Enjolras smiled at her. It was a long time since he'd laughed so much. But, Cosette seemed to bring out the lightheartedness in him.

"Oh look!" Cosette pointed. "That is the most famous _patisserie_ in Paris, is it not? I hear their pastries are so good!"

She grabbed Enjolras's hand and tugged him over to the shop window to see the colorful pastries displayed in the window.

"How pretty they are!" she exclaimed, "I wish right now to be able to have one of each! They look _très bien_!"

Enjolras began to walk towards to shop entrance then realized Cosette was still holding his hand. She awkwardly released it and blushed.

"Oh, sorry." she said, embarrassed.

"No, ummm, it's fine," he replied, not knowing exactly what to say.

"So! One of every kind in the whole shop?" he asked, smiling.

Cosette giggled. "Oh, Enjolras, I was only joking, you don't actually-"

"No, I'm getting you exactly what you wanted!" he insisted.

"But, they are so expensive!"

"No matter."

"Fine," Cosette relented. "But I shall only have one. The very best one."

"Fair enough," Enjolras said, and walked into the shop. "I'll be right back!" he called.

Cosette waited outside as many other people entered the pastry shop. It wasn't the most famous for no reason, everyone went there. She saw groups of students a few official looking business men, ballet dancers from the Paris ballet and actors and actresses from the Comédie-Française and a few National Guard officers who had no doubt finished their shift quelling the unrest of the angry poor in the city.

Cosette waited. And waited. _The line must be long,_ she reassured herself. It began to drizzle a little and thunder began to rumble, so she finally decided upon going inside. She stepped into the shop, and was surprised that she didn't see Enjolras. _Maybe he went outside and I just didn't see him?_ She peered outside, but didn't see him. Her heart began to pound.

"Very funny, Enjolras," she said aloud, almost to reassure herself that it was all a joke and he would reappear and they would continue their walk.

But nothing happened besides a few people giving Cosette an odd look and she began to feel silly standing there, waiting for a joke or prank that was clearly not going to happen. Then, she began to feel sick with fear. She had seen National Guard officers go into the shop. And Enjolras was in there, probably known to them as a revolutionary. Someone who they could easily just arrest and take away for speaking against the government. And then what would happen next? Who could tell? He might be locked away forever. She began to feel dizzy and had to gasp for air. She steadied herself, then rushed outside to let the breeze and the rain clear her head.

_Think, think, think, _ she thought desperately. But she could not, she was not thinking clearly at all because she was blinded with panic. Frustrated and terrified for what would happen to Enjolras, she sank to her knees and cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ten minutes later, Cosette finally had a plan. She stood up, soaked by the rainstorm and tried to wipe the water off her face. Shivering, she pulled her cloak tighter around her and took off at a run.

* * *

><p>"You're under arrest," Enjolras had been told. Two National Guard officers roughly seized him by the arms and began to drag him out of the shop.<p>

"On what charges?!" Enjolras had asked indignantly, trying to wrestle out of the guards' grip.

"Of being a suspected revolutionary and plotting against the monarchy," was the answer.

Now he sat in a cell, all by himself, not knowing what was to happen to him. Nobody knew what happened to revolutionaries who were seized by the government. They were probably left to languish in prison forever. Enjolras hadn't thought he would have to find out through experience. He worried about Cosette. _Would she have been arrested too? Surely he would have seen her, if the guards had taken her too?_

Suddenly, Enjolras was awakened from his reverie of thought by the sound of voices. He moved closer to the door and tried to make out what they were saying.

"Hello _monsieur_, I've come to secure the release of my cousin, Enjolras."

"We are not releasing anyone at the time."

"He was arrested for no reason, surely you can release him, _s'il vous plait_."

"Out of the question. You are going to have to leave, are you family?"

"I _told_ you already, he's my cousin!" Enjolras thought he recognized the voice.

"_Mademoiselle,_ that is final, we cannot release him and if you do not leave, you will soon be joining him in a cell."

"And what was he arrested _for_? Enjolras was sure now, it was Cosette's voice.

"Being a suspected revolutionary. And plotting against the government."

"And you have evidence for this? Evidence that is good enough for _the courts_?"

A pause. "It was what was said by some in Paris, _mademoiselle_."

Another pause. "Have you, _monsieur_, ever considered that this is not strong enough evidence to arrest someone?" Surely, a good man of the law would know that. Now, I understand your concern for our nation's well-being and peace, but it seems to me like you do not have significant evidence to keep my cousin under arrest. Also might I add, and correct me if I'm wrong, but if one were to press charges in court, _you_ would be the one found in the wrong."

Enjolras was puzzled. That was the policy in the new country of America. He had learned that in university. But he did not remember France having the same laws.

A minute later, the guard approached with a ring of keys in his hand and opened the door. Enjolras emerged from the jail room to see Cosette, delicate Cosette. Her hair, dress and cloak were all soaked from the rain, making her seem even smaller. But when she met Enjolras's eyes, she gave a brave little smile.

"Oh, cousin. My dear aunt has been worried sick for you! She was expecting you home for the evening meal. Come, we must make haste if we are to make it there for a meal at all." She linked her hand through his arm and began to walk out. Just before she exited through the door, she turned her head and called to the guard,

"Thank you very much, _monsieur!_ I hope we give you no further cause to see us!

* * *

><p>Cosette and Enjolras tried to walk as casually as they could down the street. They did not want to stir up suspicion amongst any more guards. They walked for a distance in silence. When they were finally far enough away from the jail, Enjolras finally spoke.<p>

"Thank you for doing that. It was very brave," he murmurred.

Cosette shrugged. "Oh, it was nothing."

Enjolras looked into her eyes. "Cosette, that was the most bravest thing I've ever seen anyone do."

Cosette stopped walking. "Really?" she said with the hint of a smile.

"Absolutely."

"Thanks."

"But, why do it for me, Cosette? We are friends, but I don't know many friends who would do that for me," Enjolras said.

"Well, I guess sometimes, people do courageous things," Cosette mumbled.

"Oh and by the way," Enjolras laughed. "The, ah laws that you were referencing, they-"

"Yes, I know, they're not French laws," Cosette interrupted. "It was the best I could do and the guard believed me anyways."

"Oh no, you misunderstand. I wasn't saying it wasn't a good idea. It was genius, really. I was complimenting your knowledge on American law. I learned some at university."

"Oh, then in that case, thank you, I've been doing some reading," Cosette smiled.

"So do we really look like cousins?" Enjolras asked, curiously.

Cosette blushed. "Well, same hair colour, but that's about it."

"I'm glad we're not cousins," Enjolras said.

"Why?"

"My cousins have, how do you put it, refused to speak to me because of my views. They are very judgemental. I probably wouldn't like you as much if we were cousins. "

"And do you like me a lot, Enjolras?" Cosette teased. " Am I your favorite at the ABC cafe?"

"Well, considering you have most likely saved my life and most definitely saved me from life in prison for being a revolutionary, I would say you are among one of my favorites. My best friend."

"Oh," Cosette turned her face toward the cloudy sky so that Enjolras would not see her look of disappointment. She wanted to hear that she was more than just Enjolras's best friend.

"Cosette?" Enjolras looked at Cosette with concern. "Have I upset you?"

Cosette shook her head. "No, not at all."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As they approached her house, Cosette waved to Enjolras and tiptoed back into the house, hoping that her father would not notice that she was back three hours late.

"Cosette? Do you know how late you are? I was so worried."

Cosette stopped her her tracks and turned to face her father. "I know, Papa. I had to take the long way home today." _It is the truth, _Cosette thought.

Valjean sighed. "When I ask you be back on time, you should be back on time. That was what we agreed on when I let you go to Paris, remember?"

"Yes, Papa, I know that-"

"So you are not going to Paris for the next two weeks."

Cosette's jaw dropped. "Two weeks? Stuck at home?" There was nothing to do but go the Paris.

Valjean nodded. "I'm worried about you, Cosette. You have to be more responsible."

"But, I- Papa, I will be! Please don't make me stay home for two weeks!"

"I'm sorry, Cosette. I'll bring you some new books tomorrow so you won't be so bored."

Frustrated, Cosette stomped back to her room and plopped down on her bed.

* * *

><p>For the next two weeks, the sun shone every day, and Cosette longed to be in the city. She quickly finished all the books her father brought for her and spent all her time staring out the window, wondering why Enjolras hadn't written a so much as a letter to her. <em>Surely there's a reason,<em> she thought. _Maybe it's gotten lost in the post._

It was halfway through the second week, Cosette was sulking in her room as usual when she heard a knock on the front door. It was after supper and she wondered who would be visiting so late. She hopped off of her window seat and hurried toward the door to try and hear who it was while her father opened the door. To her great annoyance, she could only hear parts of the conversation.

"Letter… barricade."

"From the barricade?" she heard her father ask.

"Yes… for Cosette, from…"

"I'll give it to her in the morning. Thank you."

_Who could it be? Cosette wondered. The barricade, maybe Enjolras had already started his rebellion? Could the letter be from him? _She wondered how Enjolras was and realized the messenger would know. Cosette hurried towards the window and peered out. It didn't seem to be anyone she knew, a short slender boy with a hat pulled low over his face. But as he turned, Cosette noticed it was Eponine, dressed in boys clothing.

"Eponine!" she called as she leaned out the window.

Eponine paused but kept walking.

"Eponine!" Cosette called again. "Please, Eponine, I really need to talk to you. I just want to know how things are at the barricade?"

At this, Eponine finally turned around and began walking towards the window. "Not good, not as many joined as we predicted. We are expecting to be defeate-"

"Then I need you to take me to the barricade," Cosette interrupted. "I cannot go to Paris now without a guide, someone who knows the city better than me," she added.

Eponine shook her head and began to walk away.

"Eponine! Eponine, please, I have to go."

Eponine paused, in conflict with her self. She felt indebted to Cosette because she was being so kind to her despite their past. But at the same time, she could not bring herself to bring Cosette to Marius.

Cosette realized this and hurriedly called, "Eponine, I only want to go talk to Enjolras."

"Enjolras?"

"Yes."

"You're not going to be with Marius?" Eponine questioned.

Cosette gave her a baffled look, "No, no I just need to talk to Enjolras." _I need to convince him to give up, _Cosette thought. The consequences of being a leader of a failed rebellion were harsh.

"Fine then. Hurry," Eponine said.

Cosette ran across her room and pulled on a dark colored cloak and her travelling boots. She quickly scrawled a note for her papa, assuring him that she was fine and not to worry. She looked outside the window. Her room was on the first floor of the house, so it would be easy to simply climb down. She hopped out the window. As soon as her feet hit the ground, Eponine nodded to her and took off in a run.

As they navigated the narrow, winding streets of Paris, Cosette struggled to keep up with Eponine. It was considerably harder to run in a thick gown then it was in boys clothes.

"Eponine, slow down! I can't keep up!" Cosette gasped, out of breath.

Eponine slowed to a fast walk so that Cosette could catch up.

"Why are you so desperate to talk to Enjolras?" Eponine asked curiously.

"Not relevant."

"Seems like you really care about him," Eponine persisted.

"He's my friend, of course I do! And you're quite fond of Marius, aren't you?"

Eponine was silent.

"It's alright, Eponine! I'm not in love with Marius or anything! We're just friends!"

Eponine sighed in relief to herself. "Well, let's go then."

They walked for a while in silence.

"Are you cold?" Cosette asked, "You can borrow my-"

Suddenly, the sound of gunfire erupted, sounding frightfully close to the two girls. Cosette screamed.

"What do we do, Eponine?" she asked, terrified.

Eponine looked around them. It was some rebels, no one that they knew, who were exchanging gunfire with a group of the National Guard. There was no way to escape it by turning around because one group was in front of them and one behind. They would have to try to run straight past it. "Just run as fast as you can and keep your head down!" Eponine commanded. She grabbed Cosette's arm and began to pull her forward. It seemed like an eternity to Cosette that they ran toward safety. The smoke from the guns and cannons got thicker and thicker until it was impossible to know where one was going.

"Eponine! I can't see!" Cosette yelled, blinded.

"Just keep going!"

Finally, they made it past, amazingly, completely unscathed.

"Let's get to the barricade," Eponine advised, "It's probably safer there than on the open streets."

Cosette nodded, still blanched from their close encounter with a battle.

They ran for another five minutes until Eponine stopped and breathed in relief, "Finally, we're here."

Then, just as they paused to catch their breath, they heard shots fired again. This time, they realized that the students' barricade was the target.

Eponine turned to Cosette, knowing that she would panic. She grabbed her elbow and quickly began to list out instructions to Cosette. "Cosette, you need to run to the cafe and stay there until the battle is over. After that find Courfeyrac, he's a friend of my brother's, Gavroche, he will help you if you need it. Understand?"

"Go alone? What about you?" Cosette asked surprised.

"I'll be fine, I'm going to go help," Eponine replied. "Now go. Don't look back."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Sorry chapter 7 is super short, but I posted chapter 8 too to make up for it! I hope you like it!**

**-Evey**

Chapter 7

Cosette raced towards the direction of the cafe. She didn't look back just as Eponine had told her. And then she waited. The sound of gunfire seemed to go on forever, although it only lasted for a few minutes. Finally, the noise died down and the street was surrounded by silence. Then, Cosette heard a commotion amongst the students and ventured outside.

She gasped. Eponine lay, leaning against the barricade. She looked like she had been wounded and there was blood all over the front of her shirt. Marius sat next to her, holding her in his arms and trying to comfort her.

"Eponine!" Cosette began to run forward to try and help her, but she felt a tug on her arm. She turned around to see Courfeyrac. He shook his head. "Just let them have a moment," he said gently.

"Is she going to be alright?" Cosette asked. But Courfeyrac stayed silent. The answer hung in the air.

Strangely, Eponine looked happier than Cosette had ever seen her before. She smiled serenely as Marius held her and talked to her in a quiet calming voice. Then she whispered something into Marius's ear and closed her eyes. Cosette looked towards the sky. A little rain had just begun to fall.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Cosette sat on the floor of the cafe. There were no chairs because all the furniture had been used for the barricade. She sat in a kind of daze. She had never seen anyone die before and the shock of it terrified her. She thought back to how less than an hour ago, how Eponine and raced through Paris with her. It seemed so impossible that she was gone now.

A few minutes later, Enjolras walked into the cafe. He paced around the doorway distractedly, then began to walk out of the building again. Cosette looked up and called out to him. He turned and spotted her.

"Cosette, what are you doing here?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I-I just came to talk to you," she replied, realizing after the words came out of her mouth how ridiculous they sounded.

"Oh, oh alright." He began to make his way towards the door again, lost in his own thoughts.

Cosette stood and ran towards him. "Enjolras!" she exclaimed, "Don't you want to hear what I came all the way across the city to say?"

"Of course I do," he reassured. But right now, I have to go check on things at the barricade, not enough rebelled today and I need to see to it that we have reinforcements, that the students are rallied. You understand, don't you?"

Cosette shook her head. She was frustrated at his dedication to his rebellion. "Enjolras, by the looks of it, you are defeated," she said bluntly. She was too tired for being anything but blunt and truthful. "Do you know that as a known revolutionary, a leader of a failed rebellion, you will be dragged off to jail or worse? For once, see common sense, give up and save yourself! Life is not all about revolution! Stop dreaming about something that will never, ever become a reality!"

She stopped, taken aback by her own words. Then she realized that they had come from her anger at realizing that France would always come before anyone else for Enjolras. Before himself and before her. She stared back at him, there was no hurt in his eyes, just determination to prove that he hadn't failed yet, as she said. He stormed out of the room and Cosette wished she could call him back, call her words back. But both were obviously beyond her reach.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't update for a little while! But here's another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! I have a longer chapter coming, don't worry! Thanks everyone!**

**- Evey**

Enjolras wrung his hands in frustration. Part of him knew that Cosette was right. But, the leader in him knew that he could not just give up and run away. It just wouldn't be the right thing to do. It was his choice to stay, but he could not ask the rest of the students to be defeated along with him. So he called them all over to where he was standing and began to speak.

"My friends. We started this rebellion in hopes of bringing about change. We did not expect so few to join us. I plan to fight for this country until the end, but I must be honest with you and tell you that we will almost certainly be defeated. The National Guard will come and if we fight them, I cannot guarantee what will happen to any of us. So, if anyone wishes to leave, you are free to do so."

Silence. Enjolras looked around the room at his friends. Some looked dismayed at their defeat, others looked relieved that they could go. Enjolras met Marius's eyes but found that his expression was unreadable. Suddenly, he heard a small voice from the back of the room.

"I'll stand with you, Enjolras!" It was Gavroche, Eponine's little brother. He had lived on the streets for as long as Eponine and although he was as brave as any of the revolutionaries, he was still only a young boy.

"Gavroche-" Enjolras started, intending to tell the boy to leave and save himself.

"Don't even say it, Enjolras," Gavroche interrupted. "I ain't got any family other than you." He gestured to the students around the room. "I'm staying here."

"Me too," echoed Marius. Slowly each one of the students repeated what Marius had said.

"We're all with you, Enjolras," smiled Marius.

Enjolras nodded to his friends. "You're are all very brave," he said. "You are true heroes, for fighting for the right thing, even when the reward is not victory."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! So here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**-Evey**

Chapter 10

"Cosette. Cosette."

Cosette opened her eyes to Enjolras gently shaking her awake.

"Cosette wake up, the sun's almost up."

Cosette yawned. "Hmmm? Oh yes, you're right," she murmured as she gazed out of the window. She sat up and yawned again. "Enjolras? Are you going to stay or give up?" she asked expectantly.

"I, ummm, we've all decided to stay."

"Stay?!" Cosette exclaimed, "But, but you might…" she trailed off.

"Yes, I know," sighed Enjolras. But, Cosette, I wouldn't be a good leader if I just gave up. It would be too cowardly. Even if I failed this time, someday, someone might decide try to start a revolution again. I wouldn't be a very good example if I just gave up. But you need to do me a favor. Please, go home, away from the danger."

Cosette's eyes widened. "No! I want to stay! The others are staying, why can't I? Eponine fought with you, why can't I?"

"Eponine was disguised as a boy and she was tough."

"And I'm not?!"

"Cosette, you are…" he paused, looking for the right words. "You are one of the bravest people I have ever met. You are smart and beautiful and you bring a special light into life. And I think that you should do something better with that than spending it behind bars for the rest of your life. So please, just go."

"Enjolras…" Cosette murmurred.

"I promise we will see each other again. Even if they are arrested, revolutionaries will have a fair trial and the friends can visit them. I will be fine, I promise." It was a lie. He couldn't promise it, it wasn't even likely. But it was a small lie to tell if it would help get her to safety.

Cosette's face lit up. "Really?" she asked.

Enjolras gave her a tight smile. "Really."

* * *

><p>He felt terrible for lying to her. But he couldn't let her stay. There was something about putting Cosette in danger that he could not bear. It was different with the students, even with little Gavroche. Gavroche had been poor, he knew what he was fighting for. Cosette never believed in the revolution, never supported it like they did. She had a life beyond the barricade, he could not let her waste it fighting for something she did not believe in. Now, there was just one more thing he had to do.<p>

"Marius, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Marius walked up to him, expecting orders on preparing for battle.

"I need you to leave," Enjolras said.

"Leave? Why?" Marius questioned through a look of puzzlement. "You said I could stay!" he exclaimed childishly.

Enjolras sighed. "Yes, I know that, but I need you to leave because-"  
>"Why?"<p>

"Because I need someone to bring Cosette back to her home, away from here. She can't go alone, not now, it's too dangerous."

"Okay, I'll do it," Marius immediately agreed.

Enjolras smiled to himself. He knew he had chosen the right person for the job; Marius would not let Cosette in harm's way. And for that, Enjolras was grateful.

"Thank you," he said to Marius, "And please, don't let her be too sad when..." he trailed off and met his friend's gaze.

"Oh, Enjolras." Marius hugged his friend with tears in his eyes.

There was nothing more to be said.

* * *

><p>"Good luck, Enjolras," Marius patted him on the back as he made his way through the door. "Ready, Cosette?"<p>

"Just a moment!" she called.

"Okay, I'll wait by the carriage," he replied. Enjolras had told him not to act too sad and Marius knew if he prolonged his goodbye, he would become too sorrowful.

Cosette slowly walked over to Enjolras. She put her hands on his shoulders. "Look at you!" she said, trying to smile through tears, "You look so tired, your pretty clothes are all messed up!"

Enjolras tried to laugh. "I'll clean them up tomorrow," he lied.

Cosette nodded. "I have a bad feeling, Enjolras. Won't you come with us?"

Enjolras shook his head. "It's probably just because it was so dark and stormy outside."

Cosette did not look convinced. "So I guess I'll see you soon," she said.

Enjolras nodded. "Just look for the sunrise and know I'll be thinking of you," he said.

As the carriage rolled away, Cosette waved to Enjolras.

"Where to?" Marius asked.

"Just outside Paris," she replied. He nodded and called out to the carriage driver to take them outside of Paris.

Cosette gazed out the window for a while. The sky was turning pinkish color as the first rays of light began to appear.

"Oh look!" she remarked to Marius. "Sunrise."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Enjolras stood outside as the carriage rolled away. He waved until they were out of sight. Then he sat outside and waited for the sunrise.  
><em><br>It's amazing the things that a person notices when he doesn't expect to see it again, _Enjolras thought. He gazed at the dewdrops that formed around the barricade and smelled the fresh scent of a warm summer day. It was cool and refreshing, like a breath of fresh air by the sea. For the first time since moving to Paris, he really looked at the city; the cobblestoned streets, the parchment colored buildings, the neat little flower boxes on the sides of streets attached to low gates with flourishing designs. He wondered how he had never noticed all of that before. Gazing towards the sky, he watched the stars slowly fade into the dawning sky. He thought about Cosette. Did he love her? Not in the simple uncomplicated way that Marius seemed to. He thought back to the day that he and Cosette had walked through the city and she had made him laugh so much. There was something about Cosette that brought out the best in him, the part of him that used to notice dewdrops and gaze at the stars. He felt that he had lost the part of him to his battle for France, and that was why he could not lose Cosette to it too. A beam of sun lit up the sky. Sunrise. And as he had promised, he was thinking of Cosette.

**Hi everyone! Wow, so that was the last chapter! I really wanted to leave it sort of open ended and I hope you are satisfied with the ending! If you want, let me know what you thought of the ending or even the whole story in general! Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
